The present invention relates to a vehicle baggage carrier.
Baggage carriers for mounting on the roof of cars are known in the art. A known baggage carrier is a rigid, bulky structure which is useable only for the time of transportation of the baggage. If such a baggage carrier is retained on the roof of the car, it affects its appearance and is aesthetically unacceptable. During movement of a car such a baggage carrier generates aerodynamic noise and reduces gasoline consumption. When such a baggage carrier is removed from the vehicle roof, it needs a special place for storage. This causes significant difficulties in conditions of big cities and especially during open parking and storage of the vehicles.